1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a grass collecting bag for a lawn mower.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A power-driven lawn mower is known in which grasses cut by a rotary cutter on the underside of the lawn mower are charged into a grass collecting bag through a grass transfer duct, whereby the grasses are collected in the bag. In general, the grass collecting bags are detachably secured to the rear end of the body of the lawn mower. A typical example of the conventional grass collecting bag has a bag member made of an air-permeable material such as a woven cloth and opened at its one end, and a cover member which is attached to the open end of the bag member so as to cover the open end of the bag member. The interior of the bag member is communicated with the grass transfer duct of the lawn mower through an aperture formed in the cover. The cover is hinged to the bag so as to be swingable away from the bag member thereby allowing the grasses in the bag member to be ejected. In this type of the grass collecting bag, however, the ejection of the grasses is inconveniently hindered by the presence of the cover member, even though the cover member is swingable to open the bag member.
In another type of known grass collecting bag, the opening of the bag member has a small area corresponding to the area of the outlet of the grass transfer duct so that the bag member can be connected directly to the grass transfer duct without intermediary of the cover. In this case, however, the ejection of the grasses from the bag member is difficult due to too small area of opening of the bag member.